Segredo
by A Shadow Perfect
Summary: Clark sempre precisou esconder quem era. E não porque era de Krypton.


Resumo: Clark sempre precisou esconder quem era. E não porque era de Krypton.

Avisos: Isso é uma história sobre um casal **slash (**homem/homem).

* * *

Não era difícil perceber que Clark Kent escondia alguma coisa, Chloe sabia. Mas não era por isso que se considerava esperta. Ela se considerava assim porque tinha descoberto o segredo de Clark. Não, não _aquele_ sobre ele ser de outro planeta. Esse ela não tinha descoberto sozinha, portanto não poderia se achar esperta para isso.

O que ela tinha descoberto era algo bem... humano. Ele tinha se apaixonado por quem não devia. Não, ele não era apaixonado por Lana Lang. Talvez ainda gostasse um pouco dela, mas era bem menos que por... Bem, a esqueçam. Clark Kent estava apaixonado por Lex Luthor.

A primeira vez que Chloe pensou isso, ela quase se internou, achando que estava louca. O doce e puro Clark Kent não poderia estar apaixonado por esse monstro. Ele era o oposto de Clark, foi o que pensou. Mas, perturbada, passou a observar Clark sempre que falavam de Lex. E o que antes pensava ser raiva, ficava cada vez mais aparente que era decepção e dor.

Chocada, a amiga pensou no que poderia fazer. Obviamente, Clark não queria ninguém soubesse. E estava cada vez mais fácil de esconder, quando falavam da relação de Lex Luthor com Lana Lang, todos assumiam que ele sentia ciúme por Lana. A exceção de Chloe. Ela conhece o amigo melhor que todos, menos Martha Kent, e aprendeu a ler as suas expressões. Para ela, era como se ele estivesse gritando que estava apaixonado por Lex.

E ela conhece o amigo o suficiente para saber que ele não vai lutar por Lex. Clark tem medo demais de amar, confiar. Tem medo de decepcionar a sua mãe, nunca vai contar que esta apaixonado por um menino, ainda mais Lex Luthor. Chloe tem certeza que quando Clark começou a ser afastar de Lex não era porque não estava gostando do que ele fazia, e sim porque estava se apaixonando.

Clark deixava todos acreditarem que estava apaixonado por Lana, porque era mais fácil. Ele realmente tentou amar Lana, mas a garota era sem-graça demais para ele. Tentou com algumas outras garotas, mas a única que Chloe realmente acredita que ele sentiu algo foi por Alicia Barker. Sim, a garota era desequilibrada, mas foi a primeira a ficar com ele, aceitando completamente a sua anormalidade. E ele parecia feliz com ela, ao contrário de quando estava com Lana, que sempre parecia haver problemas na relação. Mas com Lex, tudo parecia fácil - claro que eles nunca tiveram uma discussão de relacionamento -, pelo menos até que as esquisitices aumentarem cada vez mais. Chloe sempre fora impressionada pelo modo que Clark agia tão naturalmente perto de Lex. Ela achara que era somente uma facilidade que algumas pessoas tem para ser amigas de determinadas pessoas, mas nunca pensara que pudera ser atração.

Não até o dia em que Lex Luthor salvou Clark Kent, mesmo que eles não se falassem há anos. Chole sabia bem que Clark não fora salvar Lex somente porque Lionel pediu. E mesmo que Lana o tenha procurado primeiro, Clark não parecia ligar. A pergunta que ele me fez no final do dia não tinha haver com Lana. "Lex não tem mais esperança, tem? Não podemos salvar ele dele mesmo, podemos?"

Chole ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Mais ainda com o olhar no rosto, ele parecia muito esperançoso. Clark nunca tinha mostrado tanta emoção, fora quando Jonathan morreu. Chloe achou que estava louca. "Não."

As vezes, ela se arrependia de ter dito isso. Sabia agora que isso fora a coisa que mais desencorajara o amigo, e mesmo que odiasse o Luthor, vendo amigo dia jeito que estava, ela se perguntava se Lex não faria bem a Clark. O amigo sempre ficava mais relaxado perto dele, e antes, sempre havia um sorriso no rosto de Clark quando estava perto de Lex. E mesmo a maldade de Lex parecia diminuir perto de Clark. Talvez ele poderia ser uma pessoa boa. Mas no resto do tempo, ela ficava feliz de não encorajar só amigo a amar um monstro.

A companhia toca e quando Chloe vai antender, lá está Lana. Com um sorriso, a loira abre a porta e deixa Lana entrar, que está sorridente.

"Porque esse sorriso todo?"

"Eu vim entregar o convite do casamento!" Fala Lana e Chloe sorri. A Lang puxa algo da sua bolsa. O convite. É lindo. Mas Chloe não sorri verdadeiramente mais.

Lana fala e fala sobre o casamento, e Chloe sorri para ela e fala, mas a loira solta um suspiro assim que Lana sai.

Olha para o convite, e sente um aperto no peito, não por ela, mas por Clark. Lá está, o nome Lex Luthor junto com o de Lana Lang. Agora não tinha mãos volta. Clark tinha perdido Lex para sempre._ E Chloe sabia como ele ia ficar. Porque talvez Clark Kent não tenha nascido só para derrotar Lex Luthor, talvez ele também tenha nascido para amar Lex._

* * *

Faz um tempo que eu não vejo a sexta temporada, então pode ter algumas coisas erradas. E sobre o episódio em que Lex salva Clark, eu não me lembro o nome, mas eu sei que Clark entrou em uns túneis subterrâneos e o lugar estava cheio de kryptonita e Clark não consegue sair, só com a ajuda de Lex.


End file.
